A floating production platform is often used for deep water offshore oil and gas production. One or more risers extend from subsea equipment on the sea floor, such as a manifold or subsea production tree. The riser extends through an opening in the platform. A riser tensioner is mounted on the platform to apply and maintain tension in the riser.
The tensioner typically comprises a plurality of pistons and cylinders mounted between the platform and a frame secured to the riser. Fluid pressure is applied to the cylinders to apply tension to the riser. The platform moves toward and away from the subsea equipment in response to waves and currents. The riser, of course, is relatively stationary at the surface, so the movement of the platform causes the pistons and cylinders to stroke inward and outward.
To avoid damage to the riser due to platform movement, guide rollers may be employed to engage the riser or a conductor pipe surrounding an upper portion of the riser. The guide rollers are typically mounted to the platform for movement in unison with the platform.